


Opposites Attract

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle
Genre: Adventure, Gift Fic, Humor, Multi, author having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on Mata Nui get an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mr War
> 
> In this story everyone's humanised and Makuta Teridax is not the power hungry, homicidal maniac of the official storyline

Heading back from Le-koro after a meeting with Turaga Matau, Toa Gali warily made her way though the foliage keeping an eye out for any sign of kraata or Rahkshi activity. She was just reaching the edge of the jungle when a flash of light in a clearing caught her eye. Redoubling her grip on her Aqua axes, the Toa of Water cautiously moved towards the source of the flash that had attracted her.

“What the...? how in Mata Nui's name did one of those get here?” Gali murmured, tucking one axe under her arm as she crouched down to pick up the lightstone she knew was from her hut. A second flash caught her eye and she was startled to see another of the blue lightstones sitting a couple of bio away, at the other side of the clearing. “I bet it's some of the Le-matoran again.” she sighed, putting the first lightstone away as she moved to collect the second.

Bending down to pick up the second lightstone, Gali was suddenly aware that all the night rahi sounds had just vanished and froze as she strained her hearing for what had spooked the wakening nocturnal rahi. For several moments she heard nothing, then Gali caught a low hiss coming from a clump of bushes. Swiftly tucking the second lightstone away, the Toa of Water pulled out a stasis canister, before cautiously moving towards the source of the hissing.

From their position above the hissing kraata, three Rahkshi, two of Sleep and one of Silence, waited for when their target would be within striking distance. The creatures were puzzled by Makuta's orders to capture the blue hued Toa without causing her any damage, but when a Turahk had complained, the dark spirit had destroyed its armour, sending the kraata inside slithering off in terror.

The trio watched as Gali carefully parted the bushes until she spotted the kraata then as she readied the stasis canister, they heard her mutter, “No more infecting mato...” The Toa of Water's comment was suddenly interrupted as the Rahkshi descended on her, the Cadalrahk landing either side of the startled Toa, their staffs glowing as they touched her. Still on the branch, the Tosdrahk formed a cone of silence around its siblings and their target while watching for any sign of the other Toa. Struggling to keep her eyes opened as weariness began to overwhelm her, Gali had enough time to see a third Rahkshi join the pair now supporting her before falling into a deep slumber.

Supporting the comatose Toa, one of the Cadalrahk jumped into flight mode and waited as its siblings settled their burden in it's lap. Suddenly it's head shot up and it hissed a warning as the trio caught a flash of green and silver as the Toa of Air glided into view before landing out of sight. The trio shared a glance and a wicked grin crossed the second sleep Rahkshi's faceplate before it nodded and slipped into the undergrowth, heading swiftly towards the unsuspecting Air Toa. As it vanished from sight, the Tosdrahk and Cadalrahk started back to Mangaia, making certain their captive was secure, pausing to scoop up the kraata which was snickering about how easy it had been to distract her.

Annoyed that Gali had started off without him, Lewa swung through the trees, occasionally using his Air-katana to cover the spaces where there were fewer vines. Landing on a branch the Toa of Air scanned his surroundings, then grinned as a flash of blue caught his eye, “Found-located you water-sis.” he chuckled before choosing a sturdy vine and headed in that direction. He'd nearly reached the clearing he'd spotted his sister in when an enraged hiss came from closer than he liked and a maroon blur shot into sight, intent on intercepting the Toa of Air.

With a startled yelp, Lewa managed to dodge the sleep Rahkshi before calling on the wind, which strengthened rapidly and forced the Cadalrahk out of staff range. Landing on a branch, the Rahkshi's eyes narrowed as it watched the green lanky Toa flip his weapons around, catching them neatly before crouching as if to launch another attack. Knowing it needed to give the other Rahkshi time to get to Mangaia, the Cadalrahk lunged at the lanky Toa before suddenly veering off to land on the branch beside Lewa then shot off in the direction of Le-koro. Torn between his concern for the whereabouts of Gali and the matoran he protected, the green hued Toa paused briefly then raced after the maroon Rahkshi, knowing that he'd most likely regret his choice one way or the other.

Swerving around several trees the Cadalrahk glanced over its shoulder to see where the green hued Toa was then shrieked as it blundered into a tangle of vines and came to an abrupt stop. As it thrashed in an attempt to free itself, Lewa landed on a branch within reach of the entangled Rahkshi's face-plates.

Minutes later, the green hued Toa grimaced as he rubbed his hands on a leaf before stowing the stasis canister and its cargo away before disentangling the empty Rahkshi armour and placed it for the Le-matoran scouts to find. Glancing around, alert for any more attacks, Lewa frowned, then headed back to where he'd been surprised by the Cadalrahk.

Landing lightly in the clearing he'd been heading for, Lewa straightened up and peered around uncertain as to what he was looking for. A glimmer of silver caught his attention and the Toa of Air hurried over to see what it was, “Great Beings! Gali, Gali can you hear me?” he called out as he scooped up the Water Toa's Aqua axes before picking up the blue lightstone. A curse escaped him as he realized he'd been duped and as twilight fell, the Toa of Air hastily put his missing sister's weapons away and sprang into the air, knowing he had to alert his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Landing lightly beside the well hidden entrance to Mangaia, Tosdrahk lifted Gali's limp body as Cadalrahk stood up before assisting carry the Toa into Makuta's lair. Several other Rahkshi paused in what they were doing to watch curiously before following the pair and their cargo. On entering the largest cavern, the pair bowed to the Makuta as he smiled at the sight of the blue hued Toa in their arms, “You know where to place her.” he said, eyes still fixed on the slender Toa's mask. Nodding, the pair headed for a smaller chamber which adjoined the Makuta's sleeping quarters and carefully set the sleeping Toa on the bed before hurriedly leaving the smaller chamber and at their master's nod, pulled a curtain across the entrance.  
“Good job, now here's what I want you to do next, all but you.” Teridax said, his gaze taking all the Rahkshi, pointing to the four, as they eagerly gathered closer to hear what their master had planned.

Within fifteen minutes Mangaia was empty of all but the four picked Rahkshi, the Makuta and his captive. Leaning back in his favourite seat, Teridax tapped his claws together and listened for sounds that would indicate that Gali was rousing.

…

“Uh, whaa?” Gali mumbled as she woke and became aware that she was laying on something soft, groggily she raised herself up on her elbows and blinked at her surroundings. As well as the bed she lay on, the cavern had been decorated to resemble areas of her hut in Ga-koro. Puzzled, the Toa of Water sat up for a better look before noticing the curtain across one wall, cautiously she got up from the bed and moved towards what she presumed was the entrance. Before she reached it, the fabric was pulled back and she sprang back as the Makuta stood there staring down at her as she crouched defensively while silently cursing her missing Aqua axes.

For several moments neither moved then the Makuta slowly smiled, “Even more beautiful up close, come here.” he purred before grabbing Gali's arm and pulling her into his where he kissed the startled Toa. Muffled protests came from Gali as she struggled before remembering the one move that would make even Kopaka wince. Bringing her knee up sharply, Gali dropped to the ground as Makuta groaned and crumpled, clutching himself.   
Not waiting to see the full results, the Toa of Water ran, looking for the quickest way out. To her annoyance she only managed to get several bio before the four Rahkshi descended, the Tromrahk casting a stasis field around her, freezing her in place.  
Turning the immobilized Toa around as Teridax limped into the main chamber, the Rahkshi hissed in concern then vanished at his gesture. Moving to where Gali stood fuming, the Makuta chuckled at her glare, “Welcome to my humble abode, my love.”

xXx

Landing in the square at Ta-koro Lewa tucked his Air-katana away before hurrying in the direction of Tahu's home. Absently he waved to Takua when the matoran called his name, but carried on, nearly taking the door from its hinges as he entered the fiery Toa's.  
Skidding to a stop in the living room, the green hued Toa blushed as Tahu and Kopaka glared at him before breaking their hug. “Have you ever heard of knocking airhead?” Tahu growled, clearly annoyed that his and Kopaka's fun had been spoiled while the Toa of Ice absently straightened his armour then glanced sharply at Tahu as Lewa finished explaining what he'd discovered.  
“We should...” Tahu began before the sound of someone knocked on the front door before rushing in, “Toa Tahu, Kopaka, Rahkshi are attacking.” Kapura said as he stop and blinked at Lewa in surprise. Scrambling to their feet, the Toa rushed outside to defend Ta-koro, Kapura hurrying back to assist Turaga Vakama and Nokama.

xXx

Across the island of Mata Nui the Rahkshi harassed five of the koro, leaving Ga-koro alone as Teridax had ordered, only ceasing their actions at dawn to hide in the shadowy areas of the wahi they were in.

xXx

Back in Mangaia, Teridax looked down at the blue hued Toa still glaring at him, a smile playing across his mask then to her mortification bent to kiss her again. Mask crimsoning, she silently vowed that as soon as she could move the Makuta would be getting a kiss of a different kind. Breaking the kiss, Teridax then made a pass over Gali's head, removing the stasis effect from her body before swaying back as her fist passed within a hairs breath of his chin, “Let me go curse you!”  
“Why? You are my destined closefriend.” Teridax smirked as Gali's mask paled and she reacted as though she'd been struck. Shaking her head, the shocked Toa of Water bolted for the small cavern she'd woken in. Chuckling at her reaction, Teridax sauntered after her knowing she had nowhere to hide.   
Ducking inside the smaller cavern, the dark spirit moved to where Gali had backed into a corner, now armed with the scrubbing brush from the bathroom.  
“Even a Toa knows you can't cheat destiny.” he remarked as she growled at him, springing from where she crouched to try and crack the scrubbing brush across his mask. Easily catching the brush and pulling it from Gali's grasp, Teridax dropped it on the floor and pulled his squirming prize closer, ignoring her attempts to punch, head-butt and bite him. Momentarily out of breath, Gali caught a lung-full of air before Teridax kissed her deeply, enjoying how she squirmed, trying to escape from his embrace.

Without realizing she'd ceased fighting, Gali slowly began returning the kiss, surprised as to how nice it felt, even though it was coming from their enemy. Breaking away from her, Teridax looked down at his destined closefriend, smirking as she gasped for breath and refused to look at him.  
Setting her down, he grinned, “Think on it.” he commented before leaving her standing in the middle of the small cavern watching as he pulled the curtain closed.

Dropping onto the bed, Gali stared blankly at the illusion of a view of Ga-wahi, in a daze as she tried to bring her conflicting thoughts into some form of order. Unconsciously she brushed her fingers across her lips, yearning for another kiss. “I can't, he's the enemy of our friends. But...” a low sigh escaped the blue hued Toa as a sense of longing filled her and she absently fidgeted with the edge of the bed-cover.  
Shortly after, the curtain was tugged slight to one side and a blanket floated in to land over the sleeping Toa, “Pleasant dreams my love.” Teridax purred softly as the curtain dropped back into place.

xXx

Slumping into a chair, Tahu nodded gratefully to Lakino as she poured out drinks for the Toa and Turaga gathered around the table. Vakama rubbed his mask and sighed, “I'd always hoped this prophecy would never come to pass.” he muttered, gazing into the juice in his beaker. “Turaga?” Kopaka enquired, reaching for Tahu's hand under the table and squeezed it, drawing a brief grin from his closefriend as they waited for the Turaga of Fire to explain.

Half the matoran in Ta-koro looked up from cleaning up the village as Tahu's voice rang out before he and Kopaka shot out of Turaga Vakama's, their Kakama glowing brightly as they vanished from sight. Standing at the door of his hut, Vakama shook his head and glanced up at Lewa, “What are your plans?” he enquired as the Toa of Air examined one of his Air-katana for nicks. “Fly-soar back to tree-bright Le-koro and report to Turaga Matau. Then see-visit Onua and Pohatu, inform-tell them what's happening.” The Toa of Air looked anxious as he readied his blades, “What will occur-happen?” he asked, Vakama shook his head, “I do not know.” he admitted as Nokama joined them, “I'd better return to Ga-koro. Could you take me there first please?” she asked the fidgeting Toa of Air.  
Several minutes later, Lewa and the Turaga of Water vanished from view leaving Turaga Vakama watching the matoran as they worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Peering into the smaller cavern, Teridax smiled at the sight of Gali curled on the bed still deeply asleep then dropped it back before calling to the remaining four Rahkshi. After some puzzled hissing, the group split up and headed off to get the items their master had ordered.

xXx

_Opening her eyes, Gali sat up puzzled about where the mist she was now sat in had come from. Climbing to her feet, she peered around then on a whim began walking through the mist, half wondering if this was some new trick of the Makuta's._

_The Toa of Water stiffened when the mist swirled away from her to show a clearing, cautiously she stepped into it before suddenly realizing she wasn't the only one there. Instinctively she bowed to the sleeping spirit of Mata Nui and began to edge out of the clearing before pausing as his eyes partially opened, revealing a sliver of intense blue light. “Teridax is, for once, telling the truth about that prophecy.” a whisper reached Gali as the Great Spirit closed his eyes, returning to sleep._

_Sitting down heavily, Gali stared at him, stunned at the approval she'd heard in Mata Nui's voice. Slowly she lay back in the mist, suddenly feeling tired as she curled up and drifted back to sleep._

xXx

Some time later they returned carrying their cargo and under the dark spirit's watchful gaze arranged it to his satisfaction before scattering when he told them. A Tùrtuigrahk lingered in one of the tunnels, watching from its hiding place and relaying what it could see to its three siblings. It snickered when the Ga-matoran shook off the Breunrahk's confusion and yelped in shock when she realized where she was and who was watching her. “Greetings little one, you have the honour of serving the love of my life when she wakes and joins us.” the dark spirit said, chuckling when Kai took a nervous step back as he leaned closer to her, then blinked in wary surprise as his words sank in.

Startled awake by Kai's yelp, Gali grabbed the scrubbing brush from the floor and flung the curtain aside glaring around for her friend. Swiftly moving to join the startled matoran, the Toa of Water whirled to face the bemused Makuta, whom raised an eyebrow at the brush being brandished at him. “You little friend will not be harmed. I thought you would appreciate a familiar mask.”

“H-he wants me to wait on you!” Kai grumbled, still watching the large black being warily, “What? How dare you try and turn any of my friends into a servant. It's bad enough knowing you weren't lying about the prophecy you mentioned without...ugh!” Gali lobbed the scrubbing brush at the chuckling dark spirit before scooping Kai up and stomped off to the smaller cavern, pulling the curtain behind her.

Tapping his mask, Teridax grinned, delighted to hear Gali comment on the prophecy being true, then glanced to the tunnel leading to the entrance to Metru Nui, “Suppose I should thank you 'brother'.” he muttered before glancing to where muted snickering could be heard. He then listened with amusement as the Ga-matoran shrieked, “WHAT?”

xXx

In the various koro similar reactions were happening, all the matoran dropped their repairs to listen to the other Toa. Turaga Nokama on her arrival, was met by the concerned Ga-matoran, anxiously listening to Siya saying that she couldn't find Kai anywhere. Shocked murmurs arose when the Turaga of Water explained that Toa Gali was missing, as she spoke, Nokama looked around Ga-koro, clearly perplexed by the lack of damage.

xXx

Back in Mangaia, Kai stared at Gali as they sat on the bed staring at the illusion on the wall, “So, you and he...?” the matoran commented, glancing up her silent friend. To her surprise a blush climbed up Gali's mask and she began fidgeting with a corner of the bedding, “You like him.” Kai squeaked, eyes wide as Gali's blush deepened. “I saw Mata Nui while I slept. He said Makuta wasn't lying...” Gali glanced towards the curtain then leaned closer to her friend, “He's a good kisser.” she whispered, her mask now completely crimson.

Both jumped as a shout of “YES!” followed by the sounds of excited hissing came from the main cavern, “How the...?” Kai muttered before jumping onto the bed as a kraata slithered out from under the bed and smugly hissed at the shocked pair before it slithered out the small cavern, “Cheeky little...” she added before blinking in surprise, “The image has changed, look.” The image now showed, what Gali realised was, the view around the Kini Nui and heading toward it were Tahu, Onua and Lewa.


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping at the edge of the Kini Nui, the trio glanced warily around, “Well there have been report-sightings of Rahkshi activity around here.” Lewa commented when Tahu wondered if they were wasting their time and should search elsewhere, the fiery Toa shrugged, cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, “GIVE OUR SISTER BACK, MAKUTA!” Lowering his hands, Tahu glanced at Kopaka as the icy Toa raised an eyebrow while Lewa bit his lip so as not to laugh.

xXx

An amused snort came from the main chamber as Tahu's voice echoed through the tunnels, “Would your little friend take a message to that hot-head?” Teridax enquired as Kai failed to stifle a snicker before she followed Gali out from the small cavern. “Well he will want a reply, Kai can you tell them I'm alright and will rejoin them soon?” Gali replied, glancing at the Makuta as she watched his reaction to her comment. Teridax nodded, hiding his smile as Kai grinned before summoning the Breunrahk, “Give this matoran a lift to the exit you brought her in by. Set her down when you seen daylight and she can make her way from there.” he chuckled as Kai's eyes widened and she squeaked as the Rahkshi jumped into flight mode before scooping her up and setting her in its lap before nodding to Teridax and sped off, Kai glancing back at Gali.

xXx

Scanning the areas around the Kini Nui, Kopaka blinked then refocused his Akaku before alerting Tahu and Lewa, “Someone's coming, looks like a Ga-matoran.” he remarked as the sound of someone running became audible. Switching to their Akaku, Tahu and Lewa focused on the mid blue/indigo matoran heading towards them. “Kai, Turaga Nokama will be relived she's alright-okay.” Lewa muttered as the Ga-matoran stumbled into the sunlight shading her eyes as she got her bearings then hurried over to the trio.

xXx

Once the Breunrahk and its passenger had vanished, Teridax swept Gali up in his arms, “Now what was it you said about my kiss?” he purred as she blushed and whispered she'd enjoyed it. “OI, WE WANT GALI BACK NOW!” Tahu's bellow echoed through the tunnel, breaking the moment and causing Teridax to growl in annoyance.   
Setting Gali down, the Makuta stalked over to the tunnel and bellowed back, “BUGGER OFF, MY CLOSEFRIEND AND I WISH TO CONSUMATE OUR RELATIONSHIP!”   
Despite trying to keep a straight mask, Gali giggled before helplessly bursting into laughter at the expression on Teridax's mask. Eyes narrowing, he met the Toa of Water's gaze and grinned as she blushed again.

xXx

Having heard what Kai said, Tahu stomped over to the tunnel and bellowed, “OI WE WANT GALI BACK NOW!” he stood there tapping his foot impatiently before stepping back as the Makuta's reply reverberated back, echoing loud enough for all the Toa to hear. “Told you.” Kai commented dryly, “I'm gonna fix up a rota with my friends for when Gali can come back above ground.”  
Grumbling under his breath, Tahu rejoined his closefriend while Lewa offered to give Kai a flight-lift back to Ga-koro. “This is nuts, it should be airhead as Gali's closefriend. Not that would-be tyrant.”  
“True, but then, when we first met no-one would have guessed that we'd become closefriends.” Kopaka replied as he watched Lewa disappeared over the tree tops. A grin suddenly crossed Tahu's mask and he caught his closefriend's arm, “Let's go see how the Ko-matoran are doing. Vakama said I should 'blow off some steam'.”

Unaware they were being watched by a kraata, the pair switched to their Kakama and sped off, leaving the creature sheltering under a thick clump of ferns. Wriggling deeper into the fronds, it curled up for a nap, glad its master was happy.

xXx

“Now that they've gone where were we? Ah yes, come here.” Teridax purred, before pausing as she glanced up, a piece of toast in hand, “Eat first, you be needing it.” the Makuta chuckled as she brushed crumbs from her armour. Gali eyed the larger Makuta then shivered, wondering just how what he intended would happen.  
On seeing her apprehension, Teridax grinned, “It'll be alright.” he commented before a glow surrounded him as he shape-shifted to a form she remembered from the party the matoran had insisted on having after the Bahrag and Bohrok Va defeat and their transformation to Toa Nuva.   
“Dax? B-but, if we 'enjoyed' each other's company, then w-who's did my brothers...?” Gali blurted before a startled giggle escaped her as Teridax chuckled, “Well Onua's companion was a Drisrahk, Tahu's a Lăsrahk, Pohatu's a Tuitrahk, Lewa's a Cleithrahk and Kopaka's was a Teinestrìrahk.” He glanced at Gali as she spluttered then creased up with helpless laughter, “Ooh spirits, if Lewa ever finds out, he been longing to met that red/gold 'Toa' again.” Teridax grinned and scooped his laughing closefriend up, “Who knows, maybe he will. Now, let's go have some fun.”

Carrying Gali through to his private chambers, Teridax set her on the large bed and with a wave of his hand dimmed the various coloured lightstones before joining her on the bed. They just gazed at one another for several minutes then Teridax began unfastening his armour, raising an eyebrow, grinning at Gali when she did likewise. Shifting closer, Gali was about to kiss Teridax's mask when he growled softly and pulled her tight against him before kissing her passionately while his hands gently roamed over her body.

...

“Oh Dax, more please.” Gali moaned, arching under her closefriend's ministrations while running her hands down his back and wrapping her legs around him as they rolled across the Makuta-sized bed. “My pleasure, my love.” he purred as they came to a stop against the headboard, the pillows having been knocked off some time earlier. The Toa of Water gasped with delight as Dax teasingly moved into position behind her. slowly pushing into her, before finding a rhythm that had both moaning in ecstasy.

“YESSSSSSSS, OH YES DAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx!” Gali screamed as both reached climax, his cries matching her and they shuddered with delight as they tried to slow their breathing while sharing kisses. Once she could breath easily, Gali nestled against her closefriend and rested her head on his shoulder as he slipped an arm around her waist as he watched her close her eyes in contentment. Moments later Gali was sound asleep, unaware of the curious Rahkshi peering cautiously around the entrance of Teridax's private quarters as they quietly hissed to each other. The dark spirit softly growled at them, then as they beat a hasty retreat, he glanced fondly at his closefriend, silently regretting that their roles in what the Great Spirit had foreseen would separate them.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking up from assisting Turaga Nuju and a couple of Ko-matoran with the rebuilding of the Turaga's home, Kopaka glanced to where Tahu was lending a hand with shifting several freshly cut blocks of ice then jumped when the icy Turaga tapped his arm. Nuju glanced in the direction that his friend had been staring then whistled that they should have a little time to let off steam before smiling briefly as a faint pink tinted the icy Toa's mask.  
Bowing to the Turaga of Ice, Kopaka joined Tahu and helped him finish assisting the matoran before pulling his closefriend away from the busy group, “Turaga Nuju's insistence, We're to blow off some more steam.”  
The unexpected comment drew a chuckle from Tahu as the pair wandered in the direction of the route leading towards Onu-wahi, “We won't be the only ones until Gali is safely back with us.”  
“I asked Nuju about that prophecy and he was quite surprised about it. Wouldn't like to be Vakama when they meet up again.” Kopaka remarked, switching to his Kakama and glanced at his closefriend. Nodding Tahu swapped masks and the pair picked up the pace until they were far enough from Ko-koro and close to their well hidden hut.

xXx

Holding up a pillar while two Onu-matoran braced it, Pohatu glanced around the subterranean village, “I'm surprised that there isn't more damage, it's like the Rahkshi were restrained in their mayhem.” he commented as he slowly released his grip watching the pillar for signs of movement. “Indeed brother, Turaga Whenua said the same thing.” Onua agreed as he joined the small group, “As those in Ga-koro would say 'the calm before the storm'?”  
“Maybe, guess we'll have to be even more alert 'specially since Gali's been...er swept off her feet?”

High above them, several Rahkshi exchanged glances, nodded and settled to rest, listening for their master's next orders.

xXx

For the rest of the day, the Toa assisted the matoran in their repairs before joining the Turaga for a meeting at Ga-koro. They listened as Turaga Vakama explained as to why he'd been reluctant of speaking about the prophecy now taking place.

xXx

Stretching as she woke, Gali smiled as she felt her closefriend's arm around her waist and peered up at him. The dark spirit's gaze was thoughtful as he absently tapped his mask, thinking through how he and Gali could remain closefriends while keeping to their roles in what was to be. Not wanting to disturb him, Gali glanced curiously around the cavern then giggled softly when a growl came from her midriff. Raising an eyebrow, Teridax chuckled, “Guess it's time to eat.” he let Gali sit up before passing her her armour, then stretched out before standing up.

The Rahkshi lolling around the main chamber hurriedly straightened up and watched curiously as Gali eagerly tucked into the food before looking to where Teridax was leaning against a wall. 

“What's troubling you?” the Toa of Water's voice broke into Teridax's thoughts and he glanced up and found his closefriend, piece of toast in hand, glancing up at him anxiously. For several moments the dark spirit contemplated what to say, then smiled, “Just wondering if you want to go and reassure your friends?” he lied, having decided to contact his sleeping brother and voice his concerns. Gali's frown vanished as she grinned with delight, “Thank you, I did wonder if you'd let me.” she admitted before finishing the piece of toast and hugged her smiling closefriend, sensing that he had something planned that required he to be alone.  
“Drisrahk will show you the quickest way to where the Ga-matoran are keeping watch and I look forward to your return.” Teridax said, chuckling as Gali blushed and they hugged, sharing a kiss before the Toa of Water followed the plant control Rahkshi into the tunnel leading to the surface.

Once they were out of sight, Teridax gave the watching Rahkshi strict instructions to keep their distance until he came back. He then headed down the tunnel leading to the carving of Mata Nui's Hau, settling on the ground before it, the dark spirit stared at the carving until his eyes closed and he separated from his body.

Not twenty minutes later, the dark spirit headed back to the main area he and the Rahkshi resided in, blushing deeply and looking a little shocked by what he'd been told. A sly grin crossed his mask as he silently called to the Rahkshi who'd accompanied him when he'd pretended that they were a passing Toa team and assisted the Toa Nuva with their Bahrag problem. “This will certainly be interesting.” he purred, envisioning his closefriend's reaction to what he had planned.

xXx

Looking up from where they were resting, the Drisrahk and Cleithrahk shared a glance then snickered as they peered out from the cave they'd used to hide from the sunlight. Eager hisses escaped the pair while the other Rahkshi yawned and returned to sleep. Scanning the sky, Drisrahk nudged its sibling and pointed to the clouds forming around Mount Ihu, thickening as they watched until it was dull enough for them to travel.

xXx

“Toa Gali! You're alright.” Leus-sùl called out as she spotted the blue hued Toa glancing around as her eyes adjusted and she chuckled at the sight of Lakino and Slàna charging towards her. “Whoa, slow down, I'm unharmed.” Gali chuckled, holding her hands up as the healers skidded to a stop and peered intently at their Toa, “With all due respect Toa Gali, we'll be the judge of that. Now if you'll come over here.” Lakino ordered, pointing to the tent the matoran were using, her eyes snapping with annoyance at the blue hued Toa's comment.  
Before Gali could follow the healers, a delight trill accompanied by a shout caused everyone to glance up to see Shiori carrying Vira as she circled in to land. Jumping from his gukko before she'd properly landed, the excited Le-matoran hurled himself at Gali, hugging her legs before yelping and ducking Slàna's grab for his shoulder.  
“Easy Vira, like I've told Lakino and Slàna, I'm unharmed. Now can you tell me how my brothers are?” Gali chuckled as they continued to where the tent stood, Hahli and Kai grinning happily at seeing their Toa again.

The gukko rider only hung around long enough for Gali to give him a message, then scrambled back on Shiori, whom shot into the air with a trill of delight and soon both had vanished from sight. “Right, now for that check up.” Lakino grumbled good-naturedly as Gali finally ducked into the tent and sat on the blankets. 

…

By the time the sun was at its peak, the rest of the Toa had joined the small group, craning their necks to try and see if they could spot Gali. Eventually Kopaka pulled Tahu to one side before Kai borrowed Hahli's kolhii stick to thump him.

So intent were they on their sister's health, the other Toa never noticed the Rahkshi sneak past and slip down the tunnel to join Teridax and find out what was going to happen.

xXx

Listening through the kraata, Teridax chuckled as he heard the fiery Toa grumbling about prophecies and what a nuisance they were while his closefriend murmured that the Great Beings knew what was meant to happen no matter how strange things got. “More than you know Toa of Ice.” the dark spirit muttered, casting a wry glance at the tunnel leading to Metru Nui, as a soft chuckle drifted through the huge cavern.

Looking around as the plant and chameleon Rahkshi landed and hissed at him excitedly, Teridax chuckled, “Wait until Teinestrìrahk and Lăsrahk return then I'll explain.” Before the pair could grumble, the Tuitrahk jumped on them also hissing excitedly as it dragged the pair to one side where a hissed discussion ensued.

Roughly two hours later the Rahkshi of fire resistance and heat vision bounded into the cavern, where their siblings jumped them watched with amusement by Teridax. Leaving them to blow off some of their excitement at what the Tuitrahk had figured out, the dark spirit watched the illusion changing the scene and chuckling when Lakino slipped Gali a sleeping draught by telling her it was a tonic. An annoyed hiss came from the Cadalrahk as it came to see what the Makuta was looking at and saw the two healers support Gali as the draught took swift effect. “You like her don't you?” Teridax commented, glancing at the Rahkshi now peering at the scene the illusion showed, it nodded vigorously as they headed back to where the eagerly hissing quintet waited.

xXx 

“She won't sleep for too long.” Slàna reassured Lewa as the lanky green Toa peered into the tent, nearly earning a clout from Lakino when he charged past her. The other Toa had arrived along with the Turaga and the entire population of Le-koro, who immediately began preparing a party.

By the time Gali woke, muttering darkly about checking the next drink that the head healer offered her, it was mid-afternoon and she could hear movement and laughter outside. On leaving the tent, the Toa of Water's eyes widened at the sight of the Kini Nui decorated with strings of tiny lightstones and several tables laden with food and drink. Glancing around, she noticed Turaga Nokama speaking with both healers before all three noticed she'd woken and moved to join her. “Let me guess, they are wanting to celebrate my 'escape' from the Makuta's clutches?” she asked Nokama, whom smiled, “Something like that. There were plenty of raised eyebrows and head scratching, but they've accepted it.”  
“And you know how the Le-matoran want to party at the drop of a bula berry.” Whenua called over from his discussion with Matau and a couple of matoran, “Indeed. So any objections to my closefriend turning up?” Gali enquired glancing around at her friends and brothers. “Just as long as he doesn't catch-enslave us.” one of the green hued matoran called out, drawing snickers from those closest to him, before Takua tipped a water canister down his neck.  
A low sigh of relief escaped Gali and she blushed when Nokama caught her eye and smiled, “This is going to be an interesting party.”


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at the shape-shifting he'd just performed on the five 'Toa', whom nudged each other in expectation, Teridax nodded in satisfaction then altered his form, “We'll go this way as the others will get suspicious if six 'Toa' suddenly appear from the usual route the Rahkshi take.” he indicated a different route to the one the 'Toa' were peering up. Snickering amongst themselves, the 'Toa' followed 'Toa' Dax up the smaller tunnel, whispering amongst themselves as to how their friends would react to their appearance, Cleith eagerly commenting on how he planned to greet Lewa, drawing a chuckle from Dax.

…

The disguised Rahkshi watched as Teridax moved to the entrance of the tunnel and peered around before nodding to them, “Now remember to act like last time.” Dax commented, grinning as Lăs pulled a face then bowed exaggeratedly before challenging Cleith, Teinestrì, Dris and Tuit as to which of them would reach the Kini Nui first.  
As the sounds of partying reached Teridax, he nodded to his eager companions and laughed when they unruly quintet charged off, leaving him to follow, savouring the thought of how Gali would react.

Looking up on hearing something barrelling towards where he was topping up his plate, Takua yelped as five Toa blundered into the clearing beside the laden tables before skidding to a halt and glanced around grinning at those now watching them. “Cleith, you're back!” Lewa shouted in delight before getting glomped by the red/gold Toa. Chuckles escaped the other Toa Nuva before they moved to greet their fellow Toa while the laughing matoran avoided the blur of green and red/gold now whirling around to the Le-matoran band's music.  
“Care to dance, Toa Gali?” a smooth voice murmured from beside her and the blue hued Toa whirled to throw her arms around Dax's shoulders, “Never thought you'd ask.” she replied before they moved out to join the other Toa, Lewa and Cleith had vanished from sight, much to the relief of the Turaga.

Watching as the ebon and blue Toa moved together, Turaga Matau nudged Nokama to get her attention then pulled her out to join in, leaving their brothers watching with amusement.   
“One thing's for certain. We won't be seeing Lewa until much later.” Onewa chuckled when the dance finished and Nokama insisted she didn't wish to continue dancing by the act of clipping Matau across the back of his mask with her staff before joining Gali and Dax as they settled on a mossy bank.

Eventually the other Toa joined their friend and sister and Tahu asked how long the Toa Atuka would be staying for this time. Hugging Gali, Dax chuckled, “A few hours and then we'll have to make a move.” he smiled at Gali then accepted a beaker from Leus-sùl, thanking her and laughing as she blushed and stammered then scarpered off to join her friends.

“Hey Dax, Gali's got a closefriend and he won't like you hugging her so much, if at all.” Pohatu commented from where he and Onua were sat between Tuit and Dris, while Tahu and Kopaka had Lăs and Teinestrì either side of them and there was still no sign of Lewa and Cleith returning. “Oh? Is he here?” Dax asked, grinning as Gali bit her lip as she stifled her amusement and nudged him before giggling as he tickled her, “Then he'll be none the wiser.”

As they continued to chat, Turaga Vakama and Nuju shared a glance, then the fiery Turaga cleared his throat, “Care to elaborate, Toa Dax?” he asked, a suspicious gleam in his gaze as the ebon 'Toa' glanced at him. “If you insist Turaga,” Dax paused, glancing around the clearing for any sign of Lewa and Cleith then shrugged, as a shimmer appeared around him and the other 'Toa', “Why should I object to me hugging my closefriend?”

A stunned hush fell and before anyone could react a startled yell echoed through the nearby jungle as moments later, Lewa shot back into the area where the party was, clutching pieces of his armour as he glanced over his shoulder. Not long after Cleithrahk poked its head out of the undergrowth and hissed plaintively before slowly moving to join Teinestrìrahk and Lăsrahk who were still sat beside Kopaka and Tahu.  
“I think you've upset him brother.” Gali said while her brothers and the Turaga shared glances before turning their attention to where Teridax sat, currently examining the decoration on a cake he'd chosen earlier. “Upset him? He upset-scared me! One moment we were...er...hug-snuggling, next he's purr-hissing in my ear.” the lanky green Toa yelped as he hurriedly put his armour back on, looking everywhere but where the gold/red Rahkshi now sat looking disheartened by his friend's reaction.

Teridax rolled his eyes, nodded to the Turaga then looked over to where Lewa still fidgeted with his armour, “Cleith has missed you and I have it on good authority that you've missed him too,” the dark spirit hugged Gali and grinned as the other Toa snickered when she blushed, “Just because we're on different sides doesn't mean we can't have a little fun or find a closefriend.”   
Lewa scuffed the ground while the matoran watched curiously, nervous about the dark spirit and Rahkshi that had suddenly appeared and several edged protectively closer to their Turaga. Teridax glanced around at those watching him then replaced the illusion on the Rahkshi, before settling back and pulling Gali on to his lap.

Tahu and Kopaka exchanged glances with Lăs and Teinestrì as they grinned sheepishly and shrugged, nearby Tuit and Dris watched Pohatu and Onua as they also shared a glance before chuckling, “Well I'm sure stranger things have happened. Not certain when though.” Pohatu said before pulling Tuit into a hug. The other Toa agreed, then glanced to where Lewa had moved to crouch close to where Cleith sat, “Let's give them some space.” Tahu whispered to his closefriend and their companions while Tuit signalled to Dris, whom nodded and gestured to the other side of the Kini Nui.

Several minutes later, everyone except Lewa and Cleith were settled and chatted amongst themselves before the Turaga and matoran started back to their villages, “At least things will be hush-quiet tonight.” the Toa, Rahkshi and Teridax heard Turaga Matau chuckle before he vanished into the jungle. “For now.” the dark spirit commented wryly before offering Gali some left over bula berries.

Nudging Lăs, Tahu glanced at Kopaka again, “So...fancy going for a walk?” the Toa chuckled as the two Rahkshi scrambled to their feet, Lăs nodded enthusiastically before tugging his fiery friend to his feet. Nearby, Pohatu and Onua had also made a similar comment then the Toa of Earth had scooped Tuit up before they too vanished from sight, leaving Teridax and Gali sharing amused glances before glancing to where Lewa and Cleith were now sat together, the red/gold 'Toa' purring softly as the lanky Toa whispered to him.

Teridax glanced at his closefriend as she softly chuckled, “Let's go find somewhere quiet.” the dark spirit whispered as the oblivious pair hugged and kissed, tentatively at first but with growing passion. “They've forgotten about us and it would be nice under the stars. And I think we missed some things from our first meeting when we had fun earlier.” Gali replied while her fingers traced over her closefriend's armour.  
Growling with delight, Teridax pulled his closefriend closer and began nibbling her neck while his hands removed her armour as she kissed him deeply. Shifting to his 'Toa' form, Teridax shed the rest of his armour then shifted Gali to her hands and knees before settling behind her. “Ready my love?” he purred as the sounds of the other Toa and Rahkshi enjoying themselves rose in the evening air, “Oh yes.” she said, pushing back as he thrust in, drawing gasps of pleasure from both as they moved as one. Their cries of passion were almost drowned by those of Lewa and Cleith, drawing chuckles from them, then Teridax gasped as Gali began to lick her way down his chest until she reached his hips. To Teridax's frustration she paused to peer up at him before smiling when he writhed as her tongue teased him until a groan escaped him, “Gali p-please...ahhhhh!”

Licking her lips, the Toa of Water straddled her closefriend's hips, leaning closer to kiss him while he gasped for breath. Pausing to get her own breath back, she and Teridax listened to the other cries of delight and abandonment that rang out from various points around the Kini Nui before glancing at each other. “I'm going to make this a night that we'll never forget.” With that the dark spirit kissed Gali deeply, liking the taste of him on her lips, then proceeded to demonstrate his love for his closefriend until their cries joined those of their friends.


End file.
